Light's PPS: The Series
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: This is a series about Light having Peter Pan Syndrome. There will be some stories and some one-shots.
1. Light's PPS: A Memory

A/N: PPS in the title is for Peter Pan Syndrome. There will be more stories (so basically it's a series) with Light having this disorder so the titles will be like this: Light's PPS: _. For example: Light's PPS: Christmas (there indeed will be a Christmas special). This one is the first of the Syndrome series that leads into L's second visit (which is the first chapter story of the series). Oh and I feel realllllly bothered that L is much older than Light so he will be only 3 years older than him (unless I make one of the stories an AU). And also this is an AU so to make it long story short: L is still English but instead he grew up in an orphanage in Japan still founded by Watari. Now, enough of my babbling. R&R Encourage me to make the PPS Series, pwease~

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"What are you doing?" The pale boy, surrounded by work, looked up at the brunette, standing in his doorway, with impassive eyes. He was finishing a problem far move advanced than an average 8 year old could comprehend, let alone a college graduate.

"A math problem." He simply stated with a low, cold and stone voice. That was strange… The kids in the orphanage should be asleep by now. The raven haired boy didn't mind the brunette coming in, closing the door behind him and pulling a chair to sit down next to his bed, besides him. He wasn't doing much but humming and observing him.

L was sitting with his back against the wood headboard. His legs were close to his chest and hands on his knees as he stared at the problem below him. He felt a presence suffocating him. Staring, he could handle, but being under the _brunette's _gaze was slightly uncomfortable and new. He hadn't seen this boy in the orphanage, but then again, he never paid much attention to those around him. The pale boy looked at the brunette under his dark thick bangs from the corner of his bottomless eyes. He wasn't like the other orphan's. They would usually leave a string of insults and flaws aimed at the insomniac. Let alone come anywhere near his room.

"Are you the amazing L? You look really funny!" The brunette asked looking at L with admiration this time. L simply nodded. Amazing was common and bothersome. Funny, was a tad insulting.

"Light's my name! Hey, does L want to be friends? It would be cool, L and Light could hang out and play ball and-"

"No, thank you." L grumbled, thumb to his lips with a scowl. It made no difference if he accepted this boy, because like all the others he would leave him once he got what he wanted; and L was no pushover. From what L could tell the boy was around five or at least seven years old but he looked more sophisticated than so. L's learned to tell the misleading.

The brunette wore a brown cardigan with a white shirt under the last two buttons not done, khakis and brown indoor slippers with white socks. He looked more like a rich ladies man than a young orphan. L's theories kept jumping back and forth because of the boys' appearance and behavior. Was Light just being annoying on purpose? Maybe he had Peter Pan Syndrome? No, there wasn't enough evidence for that. But the latter was best to choose for now. It made that assumption easier to grasp, considering the fact that Light referred to himself in third person. Finally, the brunette settled down and pouted.

"Why not!"

"How old are you?" L bluntly asked, now focused on his work.

"Seven… and L?"

"Ten…" L said as he placed his thumb on his lower lip, concentrating on something that seemed off. His handwriting wasn't the best, so when he wrote all over his work, he'd easily lose himself.

"I-is that it? Why L doesn't want to hang out with Light, because Light is younger…" Light was already dramatically tearing, staring at L.

L looked down at the eye glistening boy. He could get hurt that easily?

"Light want to be L's friend! Why can't Light be L's friend?" Light began to hit the insomniac pathetically.

L wasn't use to these types of situations. He had grown up without friends and learned that they could be nuisances and distractions. It seemed that was true. But, maybe one couldn't hurt? L felt something he's never had before: guilt and it was killing him.

How could he resolve this? What would make Light happy again? Should they become friends? L's mind was flooding with strategies, until his mind was so numb his body acted out on its own. He leaned forward and tilted Light's chin up so their eyes could met.

Their lips touched and Light stopped whimpering as soon as they came in contact. Light's eyes widened. L didn't move he didn't know what to do.

Light blushed. L moved back and patted the brownies' silky head.

"I'll be you're friend." L told the boy, and whipped his tears. "So, please do not cry."

"Uwahh!" Light wrapped his hands around L and hugged him with all his strength. "Yay, yay, yay! Light is L's new friend!"

"L, was that something friends do?" Light said touching his lips as a pink taint became noticeable.

The insomniac just wanted Light to stop crying. L was smart, but he was also young and naïve. He knows the mechanics behind kissing, but has only seen it occasionally and the person kissed would always go silent.

"No, it is something only lover's do. Not friends, please forget it."

"Why? Can't L and Light be lovers?" L's cheeks went taint. _Light is so,_ _innocent…_

"Maybe… but let's just be friends, for now." _For now?_ It was the only reasonable thing to say in order to assure Light's happiness.

"Okay! Light will wait until Light and L become lovers!" L noticed Light moved closer when he massaged his head in circles and softly, so he did so.

"Purr…" Light silently cooed, closing his eyes. L wouldn't be surprised if Light was somehow part cat.

"Light, if we are to be friends, would you mind if I told you to change something's about yourself?" L nibbled at his thumb, staring at Light who was beaming like a Christmas tree.

"No, Light would be happy if L helped him get better!" Light smiled. L held out his long lanky fingers from Lights hair to the air to start his count off.

"First most, say 'you' when speaking of me. Second, stop referring to you're self in third person. Say 'I' when you speak of yourself." L said. Not cold, not harsh, but just in a tamely matter.

"'I'?" Light looked up confused.

"Yes, say 'I' when you are talking about yourself."

"I…I… I I I I!" Light said as he bounced gleefully in his chair.

"I am Light. I feel happy!"

_He is excited quite easily…_

"I am happy L is my fiend! I love L!" Light said the smiling at L.

_**Doki…**_

_My__** first**__** friend**__, huh... _"No, you like me, only. Light…why are you so determined to be my friend so badly?"

Light's face finally came back to normal. He sat back down, twirling his hands and looking at them with new found interest. A sad face was decorated with an equally heartbreaking smile. What was wrong?

"This place gets lonely… there are nice people and fun toys…but it's big and scary… When I get lost l feel like crying… because no one will come and find me. But then someone does…" Light looks up at L; still miserable. "But then they leave me again…" Tears start streaming down. "I don't want to see you lonely too…"

L's eyes widen. Light looked so happy and full of life, but now…he's showing L who he really is inside.

L shifts over and places his legs down to dangle on the side of the bed and scoops up the younger to sit him in his lap. Light seemed unfazed and then melted into L's embrace.

L wrapped Light close to him and allowed the younger to cry into his baggy shirt.

"I don't…w-want to be l-left alone!" Light screamed into L's chest, grabbing the clothing.

L patted Light's head, still holding in close. L too felt feelings, but he had locked all of them away. Yet, Light was the only one to open them back up.

Light had finally settled down and looked up at L. He was crying. L had experienced tears before but they felt so foreign. His eyes were still comforting as tears fell down his porcelain cheeks like they weren't even there.

His vision went blurry as he looked down at Light.

I-I'm sorry…" _You don't have to see me this way… _L sniffed and then whipped his eyes along with Lights'. "You don't have to be alone…We both don't have to be alone." L smiled. Yes, Light was the only one who could see L this way.

"Did Light- I make you cry, L?" Light said with glistening eyes. L shook his head and smiled not bothering to whip any tears away.

Light brought his small hand to L's face and whipped the tears away with his thumb. He placed the salty water in two parallel lines down his cheeks.

"If you cry, I will too." And he smiled reaching up to kiss L's eyes shut eyes.

"So don't cry, please." L nodded. Light was different, so special.

L picked the brownie up and placed him on the bed. He pushed the work aside and put the blanket over Light, getting under with him.

Light held onto L as if he would disappear if he let go. L kissed the top of Light's head to stop the brunette from worrying.

"Is that what friend's do to?" Light felt protected under L. His skin tingled every time he felt L's slow sweet breath brushed against his forehead.

L hesitated. "Yes, they comfort each other."

Light took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm happy we're friends then." He grabbed onto L's shirt tighter.

"Don't worry, Light, I won't go." Where else would he go? It is his room. "I'll be awake until you sleep."

"But what if you leave then? I won't know!" Light was stressed out more.

L smiled a genuine smirk. "Then let's sleep at the same time."

"We can do that?" Light said looking up at L, their eyes meeting.

L nodded. "Maybe we could even share the same dream too."

Light smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into L again. "Are you're eyes closed."

L felt himself smile as he closed his eyes. "Light…"

"Yes…" Light responded faintly.

"Did you come to me, because you couldn't sleep?" L breathed faintly.

Light nodded.

"Why?"

"It's cold when I sleep alone… And you feel warm, you smell nice too. I feel safe next to you…I needed someone next to me; I wanted to know someone would be there for me in the morning. I want to wake up knowing someone is there for me… It's too cold at night…"

That night L slept for the first time…That night Light woke up to someone by his side.

**-x-**

_It's too cold at night…_

L instantly launched from the covers, eyes wide. His breathing, jagged. His skin felt…cold. He rubbed his arm and it felt like Goosebumps infested him. He looked to his side… it was cold. He was alone.

"W-…" He tried calling out. Maybe more covers would help keep him warm? No, that wasn't the matter. Not even Watari would fill this void. He looked to his side, around the room. The only thing in the room was a blue hue coming from the laptop L was working on before he dazed off. He shut it off slowly; as if the light were to go he would be left with no company; nothing. L looked around for anything once again.

Empty.

"Light…" L put his legs to his chest and sunk his head into them. He held on tight yet the warmth they gave him felt distant. "Light…" He felt something even more cold press against his right wrist. He lowered his sleeve and observed the gold chain that had "Light" engraved on it. A tear fell down, onto the white sheets.

It was still cold... lonely…

Only Light could fill this void.

~ "Light?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you really sleep with your clothes?" L looked at the boy.

"L does." L blinked. He was a bad influence on the this kid. Or maybe he was just easily influenced...

"Go change into your night clothes."

"But-"

"Change." Light sulked out and came with a matching two piece nightwear rather fast. He snuggled close to L and drifted to sleep. L smiled and it whipped away when he saw Light once again.

Sucking his thumb.

L sighed. He was rubbing off on this kid.~

* * *

A/N: Well then, how was this? Cute? Lame? Cheesy? Boring? Did this make you excited to see the PPS Series? Tell me in your reviews and give me tips on what I can do better, or what I did that was good. I'll probably be posting the story one or two weeks from now, depending on the reviewer's and readers. Ja Ne~


	2. Light's PPS: A Christmas Special

A/N: PLEASE READ: This is also in 12 Day's of Wammy Christmas so if you read it please go on. If you would like to reread it, do as you wish. I hope everyone who didn't read this enjoys! Ja Ne!

* * *

"L…what do you want for Christmas?" Light asked as he happily entered the elder's room. It was a habit to walk into L's room without seeking any permission to enter. It started even when they first met. Yet L had never complained about it. He was unfazed at times. And the other times he would look up and smile at Light before returning to his world of cases.

Light propped himself in a chair next to L who was working with piles of work around him as always. As always L had his thumb to his lip and legs to his chest as he owlishly stared at some information besides his feet. Light noticed as they grew L wasn't simply solving math problems. He started getting files, pictures of bad or rich looking people. But he never commented.

L still staring at the work scowled. "I do not celebrate Christmas, nor am I religious."

Light pouted. "Are you going to stay here all day again? There's snow outside and Watari gave us permission to go outside!" Light got up. "And you don't have to be religious have fun today! L is being mean and boring!" Light yelled.

L finally looked up from his business to Light. Yes, Light was annoying at times. But, he has a disorder to get him so childish. L didn't mind Light at all sometimes because his presence gave joy to the insomniac; even though he never showed it.

"What do _you_ want for Christmas Light-kun?" L said fully attentive now.

Light didn't hesitate. "To see L happy; to _make_ L happy." He said smiling.

"And L doesn't look happy now." Light said sadly. "That's why I want you to come out with me! So we can have fun!"

L felt touched. It was expected of Light. He was so caring for L.

"Then what I want for Christmas is to see you happy Light." L smiled.

"We can both be happy!" Light cheered.

"If you want me to go outside, I'll do as you wish." L said as he pushed through the towers work and began to climb off the bed.

"W-wait…" Light said as he stopped L.

"If L doesn't want to go outside…I won't be mean and tell him to go." Light looked down at his feet.

"It's alright, Light." L kissed Light's head. The two were accustomed to the touching. They were almost the same height but L beat Light by a few inches, without slouching.

Light's cheeks brightened with his smile and he nodded happy of L's acceptance.

L went to his closet to get his things prepared.

"When are we going for the trip?" He said as he looked for his shoes. L smiled as he shifted the footwear, revealing a small rectangular candy cane wrapped box. It was Light's gift, and L would give it to him later.

"Fifteen minutes from now." Light said from behind.

L began putting his footwear on, upsetting Light.

"L, you need to wear socks on or you'll get a cold…"

L winced. "Alright…"

L went to his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of socks, glaring at them. Shoes, sleep, socks were all infuriating and overrated, but Light some how made them usual for L.

Once L was done, they headed to Light's room to get his winter gear on.

After they were both ready, they all headed downstairs where a group of children waited to be let out. Most of them were going on the trip. Some others would just be playing around the perimeter.

"Okay, everyone, settle down. The faster we assign your partners, the faster we can all head outside." Roger, the one currently in charge for Watari, spoke. As he flipped a page on his clipboard he began reading the names. Soon it came to L and Light.

Everyone gasped and stared whispering. Everyone was actually surprised to see L have shown up. Roger as well. The two were good friends, but L rarely came out of his room, so no one would have known. It was impossible for anyone to find out with everyone avoiding L's room, so Light was never seen.

Roger told them to settle down, annoyed by the lack of maturity.

The two ignored each other and the gossiping. Light's friends told him all kind of warnings but he replied ever single one with an "I'm sure L isn't like that!" And they simply said silent prayers. While the two acted normal with the pairing, inside, they shared the same thought and feeling of relief and happiness to be together.

When the staff assured the kids playing around the perimeter and the kids inside were all accounted for, Roger began lining up all of the kids who were going for the trip.

L was taking his slow time to head to the bus not caring where he sat until Roger asked him a favor.

"Will you and Light take a seat at the back? We're lacking once staff member and it would be bad to have any kids unsupervised at hand. Many kids aren't mature enough to go there without causing any havoc. I trust you two will be the best fit." He said.

L nodded and Light smiled happily.

The two got on the couch bus first ignoring the eyes staring from outside. The bus was pretty spacey and a chair on the right would be accompanied with a chair to the left. As the two neared the end they noticed that the back chair sat to the right while the bathroom sat not to far from it. It was a closed view from everyone. The two stared at each other. The message was clear.

Who will be sitting next to the window?

It took a while until Light decided to sit outside for L's safety. When L sat he decided to sit in his crouching position without shoes, Light's mind began flooding with images of L flying across the bus, despite wearing a seat belt.

The bus began to move and everyone chatted away. The chairs were pretty tall so everyone would be covered. Light talked with L as they both gazed outside the window.

Every once in a while someone would go to the bathroom, clearly to check on Light.

"Light, where did Watari assign the orphanage to?" L said as he stared at some pedestrians crossing the street.

"Tokyo Disneyland!" Light said cheerily.

L had thought that much. L never keeps track of time due to his insomnia but when sitting in a leather chair with socks that make your feet slip while jumping up throughout the occasional bump every once in a while, you'll want to keep track of time to ignore the annoyances the next. They have been driving for at least an hour and a half and Light never ran out of things to say, making the trip more and less enjoyable. Soon L gave up and sat with his legs and thighs flat to the chair. After a while L felt a tap on his shoulder and gazed over. Light fell asleep on him.

L smiled and kissed Light's forehead. He stroked the boy's hair until he heard footsteps and aligned Light who whined about the repositioning.

Soon a girl popped up and took a brief look at L, who was staring outside the window sitting in a way a normal human being would, before heading into the bathroom.

She headed out, eager to report the change and left swiftly. L brought Light closer and let the boy sleep on his lap.

Soon after L followed, closing his eyes before telling Light: "I'll see you when I wake up…"

-x-

The bus halted to a stop and L jerked ever so slightly.

He brought one hand to his eyes and rubbed them. He tried moving his legs which proved to be stiff.

_Heavy… My legs…_

L looked down at Light who was still in a slumbering state.

He smiled and gently nudged Light's shoulder as he leaned in and whispered gently, "Wake up, Light-kun."

Light let out a soft noise.

_Doki…_

Light yawned and rubbed his eyes then looked up at L with an adorable sleepy face. "We're here?"

_Doki…_

L's face lit up pink. "Y-yes…"

L mentally kicked himself. Did he just stutter? He hoped Light didn't pick it up. Light simply nodded and got off of L.

"It's too bad…L was comfy…" He said stretching his body then looking down at L with a smile.

_Doki…_

"Okay, everyone. Please stand and leave orderly."

"Yes, Roger." Everyone said as they began to file out.

Light practically skipped out while L held onto his neck.

_Mental note: Do not sleep on a window on a moving bus._

As everyone was accounted for, the staff split the smaller kids into groups. The older kids were able to roam about freely. Everyone was given schedules for their reuniting places, spending money, walkie talkies and "be safe" reminders. After that, everyone scattered.

L looked up at the poorly heating sun and shaded his eyes. A breeze flew by taking away is only closeness of heat. He didn't go out much, let alone his room and the coldness was freezing him.

"Where do you suppose we go first?" L asked Light who was looking at everything in amazement. They began walking, maneuvering through the crowds as they entered Adventure Land.

The place was a bit to large and crowded for L, which annoyed him, especially since everyone gazed at the two. The stares were non-existent to L, even in this amount. But the looks towards Light irked him. They were either for admiration to Light and pity for being with L or weird looks to L and confusion as to why-how- he could be with Light.

What messed everyone's minds was how Light grabbed him.

"Let's go there!" Light said as he pointed to _Western River Railroad_.

L looked at it. "Light, that's technically not a ride…"

Light smiled more making some people around him gasp and make a few "awws."

"But let's see where it will take us! We won't know if we don't go!"

_Doki…_

L hid his pink cheeks in his scarf and nodded. Light let go and held L's gloved hand.

L looked from Light's grab to his beaming face.

As they found a spot and sat on the train, Light began moving his feet and humming to a song playing near by.

Light beamed throughout the whole ride, calling out to L to look at the people and other various things around. The train soon stopped and L and Light got off at _Jungle Cruise_.

The two looked around went on some rides near by. Soon making it to _Westernland _then_ Fantasyland_ and taking a break.

"So much walking…" Light said plopping besides L on a snowy rock.

L nodded taking in a few deep breaths.

Static became hearable and L looked at the walkie talkie in his hand.

Had he been holding it the whole time?

"L, Light. Where are you two?" Roger's voice came through the device.

L clicked the talk button and replied. "We're at _Fantasyland_, in _Snow White Grotto_."

More static.

"Alright, please meet back at _Captain Hook's Gallery_."

"Understood." L got up and patted Light who dozed off.

Light looked up.

"Are you hungry? It's time to meet up with everyone for lunch." L smiled.

Light's eyes widened. "Yes! Let's go!"

Light held L's hand again as they walked over to the gallery.

"Hello, Light, L, how did you enjoy the place?" One of the teachers's asked.

"It was enjoyable." L said in his usual cold monotone voice.

"What does L mean? It was awesome! But we walked forever!" Light pouted.

"That's too bad…Maybe they should get more transportation… like little minicabs."

"Or jet-packs! Or planes for your self!" Light began imagining.

The teacher smiled and giggled. "That would be cool."

Light nodded gleefully.

Roger talked to the groups who were at other food areas and once everything was cleared, a pair would get their food.

L and Light walked up to the ordering area. After Light asked for his food, L instantly looked at the sweets, ordering two of everything.

"Are you sure…you want all of that…" The clerk's woman said.

"Yes, please and hurry." She scurried off with some other workers.

"Wow, L…" Light said as he watched L gulf down some cake with overly sugared tea.

Where had he got _those_ items, was unknown.

Light's stomach churned. "L shouldn't eat so much sugar or he will get sick…" _Where did he even get the money…?_

L looked up at displeased Light. "I'm sorry…you don't like this?" L said with his mouth full and a plastic fork to his lips.

Light nodded, clearing his face.

"Alright." L placed his fork on his plate and gulped down the cake with tea. He got up, with his slouching form, and threw out his food giving the untouched remaining to other orphans, leaving them baffled.

"L gave it away?" Light looked confused.

"If Light-kun does not wish to see me eating such things, I won't do it. So I generously gave them away so they won't go to waste. But I will eat more, without your presence." L said smiled as he took one of Light fries.

"And remember to refer to me as 'you.'" Light nodded.

His face twisted a bit when he took a bite of the salty fry.

Light laughed. "It doesn't taste good?"

L nodded and placed the fries down as if it was toxic.

Soon Light finished his food and so did other orphans. After all the relaxing it soon became lightly dark to everyone's surprise.

"Every please come." Roger called. Everyone huddled around the man.

"You may go on a few more rides, but stay close to each other this time."

Some kids instantly shifted towards Light.

"Carry on. You have only 40 minutes left." And with that everyone began leaving.

The kids worried about Light huddled around him, probing him about L's doings.

"We had fun! We went on a train first, and then we went in a dark place with pirates!" Light babbled on.

The orphans exchanged glances with each other then sighed in relief.

Light was fine.

Everyone said their good-byes to Light and scurried off to enjoy their final moments in the theme park.

"L, where do you want to go?" Light said sitting besides L.

"I'm exhausted…" He stated. Light nodded in agreement and slouched. After a moment of silence, that was rather killing L instead, Light had an idea.

"Let's go buy something!" Light said happily. For some reason, when they went to buy food, none of the money was gone.

L smiled and nodded. They headed to _Fantasy Gifts_ where they got matching Mickey Mouse key chains and Mickey plushies. They moved onto _Kingdom Treasures_ where they got silly pink and white striped shirts, cute little face paint whiskers (on the house), bunny ears that matched and scarves that tagged along.

It took a while before Light got L out of hiding. They both matched cutely. With Light having more cute in the touch.

Everyone giggled at the two as they headed back to the bus.

Light skipped to his seat giving way for L to sit in. Now L minded about sitting inside where others could see the boy through the window.

The attendance was taken and the bus moved.

**-x-**

When the bus arrived at the orphanage Light woke up L this time.

L's eyes flew open but his body didn't move. He was on Light's lap this time.

He felt soft lips land on his cheeks. "We're here."

L got up and looked at smiling Light. Suddenly he felt as if he had been forgetting something.

L shrugged it off and got up.

As L walked out he noticed how dark it had gotten.

"It's 10: 48." He over headed some teachers.

No wonder he was so exhausted. But he rarely slept.

L grimaced. Now his sleeping habits would change for the worse for quite some time.

L went to get the face paint off in a near bathroom and headed to his room. Walking up the stairs L adored the silence for a while. Light had been taken away by his friends, leaving L to head up to his room alone. The vague memory was still bothering him.

L somehow got the accessories off and plopped onto a free space, on his work covered bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a short sleep.

"L…L…Wake up, please…." L woke up and stared up at Light.

He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it…?"

"It's still Christmas, L." Light smiled.

_Christmas…Christmas…Snow…Tree…Santa…Gifts…Gifts…__**Light's gift! **_L shot up from the bed dropping some paperwork down, as he headed towards his closet and pulled out a small rectangular candy cane wrapped box.

Light beamed. "That's for Light?"

"Yes, it's for _you_." Light giggled. His habit still hadn't died down.

L noticed Light's hands were behind his back. A white bag was visible. "Oh, this is for you."

Light walked up and they sat on the carpet, exchanging gifts.

Light decided to open his first with L happily agreeing. L had given Light a bracelet that had a round circle dangling from the chain. L was engraved on the golden circle.

Light clicked the button on it and a picture of L and Light together was in between. They were both smiling happily.

L got something from his pocket. It was the same bracelet; instead Light was engraved onto it.

"Now we have something to remember each other." L smiled as he wore the bracelet on.

Light's expression was unreadable, but soon tears game and a death grip followed.

"I never want to forget L!" Light said.

L soothed the boy until he was calm. But he erupted again.

"I'm sorry…I'm happy I have something to remember L with…" He said whipping tears.

L nodded, smiling warmly and went to his gift when Light gained his composure. It was surprisingly large.

L took the box out of the paper bag and opened his gift, slowly, rising Light's anticipation.

"Stop teasing Light…" Light moped.

L laughed. Light loved that laugh.

"As you wish…" He ripped the rest of the paper off.

L opened the lid to the revealed black box.

His eyes widened.

Inside were many things: A coupon for free sweets for three months from a bakery not far from the orphanage, a red and green knitted sweater, a picture of L and Light on his tenth Birthday in a Disneyland frame, and handwritten coupons that said "Light-kun is yours for the day."

L looked up at Light who was blushing with his head down.

"I made the sweater and won the coupon and just now put the picture in… But it felt like it's a bad gift…so I put my own coupon for you…but…"

Light looked up and jerked his head to the side when his eyes met L's.

"Now I feel like my gift is useless…"

L smiled and went over to Light. L hugged the younger and kissed his cheeks.

"I don't care about the gifts, but that _you_ gave them to me."

Light smiled weakly. He was happy, but ashamed.

"I'm not lying… You don't have to worry. Now _I_ have something to remember us." L went over to his gifts and messed with them. He took the picture out of the frame and placed one Light coupon and the bakery coupon inside. Then he placed the picture back in its place with the two papers behind it. After he took out the sweater and wore it on. He got up and placed the picture on his nightstand.

Light felt tears rolling down his cheeks. L crouched down and whipped the tears with his thumb. He placed them in parallel lines down his cheeks.

"When you cry, I cry. So don't cry…" He kissed Light's eyes.

Light nodded and hugged L.

"Merry Christmas, Light-kun."

"Merry Christmas, L."

A/N: So how was it? Tell me how I did and I'll see you on my next story! Check for updates, polls and review my stories. I LIVE on reviews! Ja Ne~!

**Reikan Out.**


	3. Withdrawal Announcement

Announcement: Sorry for the long withdrawal. And yet I only leave you with a note. I promise I'll make it up to you guys who are waiting. I've made a plan in the meanwhile.

The Light's PPS Series will lead up to Light's PPS 2 where L and Light are grown up. After that is Light's PPS 3 where they are also grown but this follows the canon. No, Light's PPS is not connected to LPPS 2, only LPPS (did I lose you? Sorry!). For now (in LPPS), they will only be children or newly teens. This section of the series will lead up to where L leaves and his final visit before Light PPS 2 comes in. I am currently working on the stories, so have no fear! Reikan is still here!

Check for Updates on my pages, polls that I have up and check out my other stories and leave reviews. Thank You, I hope you'll all be looking forward to the next one-shot of Light PPS!

**Reikan Out.**

**Aren't you excited? I am, maybe…**


	4. Our Love Is As Contagious As Your Cold

A/N: I wrote this for about two days. Took up 15 pages of my composition notebook but it was totally worth it.

Summary: Light doesn't come over to L's room anymore and when he does, he either sneezes or stays distant. What will L do when he find out Lights secret?

I hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

~x~

"Achoo!" The brunette sneezed. L looked from his paper work to the child who ignored his droopy nose. He sighed, headed into the bathroom, and came back with tissue and hand sanitizer.

"Here," L handed the items to the other.

Light breathed in, taking the snot with him. "Oh, Light doesn't need a-" And he sneezed into his sleeve. L frowned and Light laughed foolishly, taking the sanitary items with a 'thank you.'

"Light, take your hygiene into consideration and act like the sophisticated person your meant to be." L said nag-like. Light pouted and nodded. He whipped his nose and cleaned his hands with ease.

"Give me your sweater." L ordered. Light hesitated then nodded and did as he was told, trying his hardest not to get "icky boogies" on himself.

L discarded the clothing into the laundry basket and went to attend to Light once more.

"Light I recommend wearing warmer clothing." L advised. Apart from the sweater, Light only had on pajama pants and a designer figure fitting short sleeve v-neck shirt. Winter had just begun too. "You don't want to get a cold, do you?" L wrapped his covers around Light and went back to his work.

"No…" Light sat on the edge of the bed and snuggled into L's rarely used sheets. "Um, L?"

"Yes Light." The older mused.

"Why is it L is working all the time?" Light knew Wammy's was for the gifted, like L and himself. But why did L not take a break unless Light told him to or rarely attended classes? The 15 year olds Light usually hung with didn't do this…

"I'm sorry, Light, but that is classified. Do not fret, I won't overwork myself. Just pay attention to your classes."

Light felt his emotions flicking on and off by L's words. He felt like throwing a tantrum, but he didn't feel up to it. He just felt… moody. "Fine." He pouted.

The boys continued sitting in a comfortable silence until it was light's out.

"Does L… Do you need these?" Light gestured to the sheets wrapped around him.

"Shouldn't anyone need them? Unless you want me to freeze to death that is." L teased. Light smiled but told L to be serious.

L shook his head and Light walked across the room, took his sweater and left with the blankets over his head.

That was after he said good night, of course.

That was strange…

Light never left when it was time to leave. The blankets and rushing were off too but that wasn't the problem.

It was always either 1) he would lock his own bedroom door and return to sleep in L's room (but it didn't look like Light would be returning) 2) get caught out of his bedroom and dragged away or 3) fall asleep waiting for L to retire for the night.

Never once he left on his own.

L decided to leave it aside. Maybe Light was growing up and managing his disorder better… But this—the distance-was weird. L shrugged it off and decided to get a head start on new cases.

Since nothing was here to distract him anyway.

~x~

The next day Light didn't come to L's room, but left a note.

'_I'm alright.'_ He could see Light scratched out. There were some erasing marks as if someone was deciding to leave that there or not. _'Don't worry about me, please. I'll see you later.'_

_-Light_

'_P.S. Don't stop by my room either.'_

L stared at the paper a bit worried, self conscience of Light telling him not to be. But his fuss was mostly on the possible fact that Light may now be rejecting him…

L placed the paper in his jeans pocket. One thing Light didn't know about L was that L was…_L_. Well, _he _wasn't exposed now but only behind the titles of Eraldo Coil and Deneuve, the two greatest detectives in the world. It seems as society moves on no one seems to notice the simplest of things. Really? The _two_ greatest detectives in the world… So who's the third fourth or fifth? Who is the first? _L_ of course, but no one knew. And being the greatest detective to have ever lived, you get access to make things; many _certain_ things.

Including the surveillance cameras of Wammys.

L was tempted to call Watari to check on Light in his office or just send the access code to the orphanages main frame to see for himself (because even if you're the world's greatest detective, your still an average 15 year old insomniac and an average teenager still needs rules over his head). But he shook both thoughts.

He sat and took out more files to divert his attention. If it still were possible at this point…

L took a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

Why did _one_ _boy_ cause more stress that one _murder_ case?

~x~

**Day Four**

**1:05 P.M.**

**Light's Status: Not Here**

"Ugh!" L slumped on his bed. He couldn't concentrate on his work like this. A silence with Light was better than one without him. The boy one sent notes and seemed to come when L wasn't in his room (surprisingly) to reply. And yesterday he stopped.

Maybe he could sneak a peek into Light's room, hear a little energetic hum the boy always produced in his childish state.

Something!

L stuffed his face into a velvet cushion cased pillow and sighed as he sadly remembered how quick Light was to dodge him outside.

Damn… This wasn't him. He was calm, determined and exact. And this conclusion was exact.

He was checking on Light.

On the way to the boys' room, L felt a heat build up on his cheeks.

It all made sense. The worries, the deep protection, the want- the need- to see, hear and be with Light all the time.

It was official. He had a crush on Light.

Maybe he could cover it up as distressed loneliness, but that wasn't the case. But since Light left, he felt like something _very_ important was gone. He felt his heart flutter every time he had received a new note, because Light made an effort to stay in contact. His desperation grew greater as he feared whether Light was okay or not.

He liked Light. It all added up. And he had to do his best to take care of the other.

Besides that, Light's fading presence was, like, really _KILLING HIM!_

L stuffed his hands in his baggy pockets for the remainder of the walk. As he held a hand onto the knob, he took a small breath.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

~x~

_Cough. Cough. Cough._

Light gasped, trying to conceal his urge to let out any more contagious air but his throat and lungs protested.

_Cough!_

"Light?" The person outside asked.

_L!_

Light shuffled around his room, cleaning up the place to the best for his ability. He took a breath and opened the door.

"Hi L… I told you not to come…" Light said with a bit of desperation. He made no move to open the door further than showing off a small part of his weirdly pale face.

L observed Light who stood tentatively behind his door, face half revealed. His room was completely dark.

"Is that so… well it happens to be that I received no such notice. Now will you let me in, please?" L said as he tried to enter. Light used more force to keep the door at its position.

"Alright… I'll be off then Light…" Just when the brunette sighed and began shutting the door, L's foot stopped any further closure.

"L…" Light's dark atmosphere matched L's gaze. Then Light's face softened when he noticed L was pleading. Not glaring.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Light opened the door on L's crushed foot and the older collapsed.

"Thank…you… _Light_." L hissed and cupped his foot and Light brought him in and gave him an ice pack.

However, L was too preoccupied with his foot to realize the mess that was Light's room. He did notice the heat that completely consumed him.

"Light…why is your room so hot…" But the youngest one was in the bathroom.

L finally realized the room was still completely dark.

"Light?" A sneezed came from what L could make out as the bathroom. He opened the door, light creaking through and illuminating the whole room.

And he saw it.

Light's red nose, the tissues that littered the floor, the ice packs, and much more products that had to do with tending to an illness.

Light was sick.

"Is _this_ the_ big_ secret?" Light, who seemed unaware of L's presence, jumped.

"L! Don't touch the door!" Light took a disinfectant whip and cleaned L's hand but panicked more when he realized he was now touching the other.

"Wash your hands!" L did so and Light sighed in relief.

"Is this why you kept away?" L questioned as he made sure not to touch anything Light may have. Even if he didn't care.

Light nodded and sniffed. This time L could notice his congestion.

"How high?" Light's whole aura seemed to be the hottest thing out of the whole room.

"24 Celsius…" L stiffened. It was close to hypothermia…

"Light… do you know how worried you had me _before_? And now you tell me _this_!"

Light shrunk. "Why'd you _think_ I kept away, L!?"

"That made things _worse_." L tried to embrace Light but he began to fret on how contagious he was.

"Look, Light, I'm sure you will not get me sick," As if it ever happened before, "now come here." L insisted.

Light hesitated. L let out on irritated breath and caught Light off guard by reaching for something.

Before Light could stop him he was scooped up into his arms and left the bathroom. It took Light a while to recover from shock but by the time he was self conscience, L had already by him on his bed, under covers and everything. He started shaking violently.

"I'll be taking care of you now." L said—commanded. He cleaned the thermometer and told Light to place it in his mouth. The cold probably wasn't updated.

_Beep. Beep. Be-_

"19…Light have you gone to the Houses' nurse or assisted yourself?"

Light whimpered and L decided on the latter. How could he even stand!?

"You're too irresponsible." L mumbled. "I'll clean. Don't stress yourself."

Light just laid back as L cleared his room. The older gave Light a scary smile when he told Light he didn't need help for the 20th time.

It was probably an hour past curfew and L just disposed of the garage bags he filled. Light had showered, dressed and fallen asleep in an instant. A knock came from the door making Light shift and groan.

L shuffled to the door and greeted his mentor.

"Is he alright?" The old man asked.

L nodded with assurance as he took the thermometer that flashed 21.

"He's doing somewhat better." L removed the ice pack and covered Lights re-coloring body with the blanket.

Watari walked into the room, revealing sweets and tea that occupied his hands. L perked up, even though he didn't show it, but refused the offer.

"I don't think Light enjoys sweets and making him feel any worse is not an option. I will be fine," he'll be fine, "Thank you for checking on us Watari."

With that the man left with a graceful smile.

…

A few days passed and Light seemed to be recovering every waking moment.

"Light…" The youngest of the two blew his tea and sipped happily but then cried out in pain. L, taking the China, continued. "What were you doing to take care of yourself?"

Light, who now swatted his tongue, poked at L.

"Ahmm… I took medicine that I saw would help from the nurse. I ate but didn't feel good after… I don't think I did a hearty job of keeping my germs off my stuff…" Light admitted. His senseless tongue was very vexing now.

"If I didn't come in time you would have probably killed yourself…" L mused. _Medicine that you __**saw**__ would help!?_ He let out a frustrated breath.

Just then he heard stiffened sobs that belong to no other than Light.

"I'm too much, aren't I? I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you…" Light cried harder.

"No… I didn't mean to word it that way…" L tried. "Light, actually I'm glad you're too much for me." L smiled.

"R-really?" Light sniffed.

"Yes, you can be as spoiled as you want." And he meant it. Light was a good kid. The 'I-believe-in-the-tooth-fairy' type of good kid. He probably doesn't remember his past but he came out so well.

Light hugged L and the baggy clad teed wasn't bothered getting wet.

Light cooled down after a while and taking L's smell in.

"Huh? L… you don't smell like cake."

"So it seems… I haven't consumed any food except the items I got for us. Well, for your benefit." L admitted. His mouth watered for some cheese cake.

Light eyes widened. "Let's go to Watari!" He jumped up and wore his slippers on, dragging L along.

"Light, I'm fine…"

"No! L don't say that! You've been letting go-sacrificing-for me!?" Gently letting go of L he sunk to the ground and began to shake. The cake shouldn't have seemed like problem but it was L's energy source and besides that meant he also stopped working.

Because of Light.

Light sadness caught L into a trap. How could Light think so lowly of himself?

He was fully aware of what he was doing. The affect it had on the other was tremendous.

Light melted into L's kiss. If he was standing he would have fallen. His tears fell more slowly as he stared at L. The raven haired teen brought Light into a tight hold.

"Light… I love you… Always, remember that, alright?" It's fine if you mess up. I'll be happy to be right behind you and clean up the mess." Light buried his face into the crook of L's neck.

"I'm sorry."

"And stop that too. There's nothing to be sorry about." L brought Light into another kiss. This time it was more passionate. Light was stable and a smile was placed on his lips as they let go.

"I love L too..." Light giggled. "Does that make us lovers?" He shyly let out but it was then he noticed L was woozy, eyes half lidded as he chanted 'cake.'

"L…?" Light reached out for him but his hand suddenly disappeared.

Into L's mouth.

"Ahhh! Let. Go! L!"

"_Tasty…_" Light jumped up and shook his hand. As he was released he fumbled with the door knob and ran.

"Watari!"

…

"Mmm…" L hummed as he let the icing melt in his mouth. Watari added some tea to his cup and L happily placed as much sugar cubes as he liked.

Light watched as L gulped everything down, no longer nauseated but kept the image and his bandaged hand as a reminded.

Never rob L of his sweets.

…

A knock came up on L's door and he trudged to the wooden entry and unlocks it.

"Hi. _L_." Light said strictly. He slumped on the young workers' bed and crossed his arms and L went back to his desk.

After a few minutes of tense filled air L resounded. "Light I said I was _sorry_."

"You_ bit_ my hand." L turned around.

"I was _deprived_!" Light scoffed and L turned to the computers.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

…

TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap

…

Tap…Tap…Tap…

…

"I'm glad you came…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

A silence passed by when Light finally spoke.

"L… why was your door locked?"

"Achoo!"

~x~

* * *

A/N: Wow… it took me two months (full of delays) to finally finish and upload this. But there was only reason why I chose to finish it! You'll find 'On Snow Day's Like This,' uploaded the same day as this one.

Review, favorite, be updated and… yeah. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next one!

**Reikan Out.**

"**My anime avatar (Chiyo Reikan) has red hair and green eyes."**

**-Because I just finished drawing her.**


End file.
